


O leilão

by magalud



Series: O leilão [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Comedy, Gen, It's really just an announcement, Nonsense, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Ministério da Magia promove um leilão beneficente no pós-guerra</p>
            </blockquote>





	O leilão

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito em fevereiro de 2005

"O Ministério da Magia, no esforço de reconstrução do mundo mágico após a derrota do indivíduo auto-intitulado Lord Voldecoisa, vem a público, usando os préstimos da prestigiosa publicação chamada _Profeta Diário_ , anunciar a realização de um leilão público para a arrecadação de fundos a fim de ajudar as vítimas da longa e dolorosa guerra. Os recursos arrecadados serão utilizados para indenizar propriedades, construir orfanatos e promover ações de aproximação com o mundo Muggle.

 

"Nesse intuito, estão convidados a participar todos os membros de nossa comunidade interessados na reconstrução. O leilão será realizado no primeiro dia útil do próximo mês no Castelo de Hogwarts, a partir das 10h, sob a supervisão do ministro Rufus Scrimgeour e com o apoio logístico da diretora da Escola de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Atuará como leiloeiro o secretário do Ministério da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, auxiliado por Amos Diggory.

 

"Para que os interessados possam preparar seus lances desde já, segue um rol discriminado dos lotes a serem leiloados na ocasião, com o preço mínimo:

 

1 – Ficar frente a frente com um dragão Hungarian Horntail no seu ambiente natural. Pode acompanhar uma pesquisa de campo com os tratadores de dragões – 7 mil galeões;   
2 – Um sobrevoo de hipogrifo na Floresta Proibida e uma tarde supervisionada para a observação de unicórnios durante a época de reprodução – 7 mil galeões;   
3 – Uma joia da coleção pessoal de Hepzibah Smith – 50 mil galeões;   
4 – Uma participação na previsão do tempo do Wizarding News Network – 10 mil galeões;   
5 – Um relógio da coleção particular da família Malfoy – 50 mil galeões;   
6 – A presença do caçador de criaturas e boa-pinta Gilderoy Lockhart na festa de aniversário da filha de quem ganhar o lance, para cantar Parabéns a Você. Inclui a enfermeira de St. Mungo's – 22 mil galeões;   
7 – Uma partida de Gobstones com Viktor Krum – 35 mil galeões;   
8 – Uma aula de Quidditch com Oliver Wood, do Puddlemere United – 25 mil;   
9 – Assistir a todos os desfiles que quiser do próximo Diagon Alley Fashion Week, sentado na primeira fila ao lado de Madame Malkin – 6 mil galeões;   
10 – Passar um dia com a Seleção de Quidditch da Irlanda, campeã do último campeonato mundial. O felizardo vai poder assistir ao treino, almoçar com o time, dormir na concentração e ainda levar para casa um uniforme autografado por todos os jogadores – 160 mil galeões;   
11 – Acompanhar o treinamento em vôo de um dos pilotos de testes da Lightening Force, os fabricantes da Firebolt series, do campo de testes em Wimbledon – 80 mil galeões;   
12 – A vocalista das Weird Sisters canta uma música especialmente para quem der o maior lance por ela, levando ainda o CD gravado na hora – 170 mil galeões;   
13 – Assistir ao jogo do Chudley Cannons sentado ao lado dos jogadores no banco de reservas – 33 mil galeões;   
14 – Apresentar um dos programas da WNN – 10 mil galeões;   
15 – Meio litro de Felix Felicis preparado pessoalmente por Severus Snape – 55 mil galeões;   
16 – Uma ano de previsões pessoais pela trineta da grande profetisa Cassandra Trelawney – 16 mil galeões;  
17 – Uma coruja transcontinental, capaz de levar correspondência para o outro lado do globo em alguns minutos – 17 mil galeões;   
18 – Uma réplica mágica em miniatura do Castelo de Hogwarts, incluindo miniaturas dos fantasmas das quatro casas – 13 mil galeões;   
19 – Um elfo doméstico particular, capaz de arrumar e preparar banquetes de Estado, ajudar a cuidar de crianças e fazer pequenos consertos na casa, além de todo o serviço de cama, mesa e banho – 275 mil galeões;   
20 – Passar um dia inteiro com o Ministro da Magia, com direito a um acompanhante. O sortudo terá a oportunidade de viver e participar da rotina de um dia da autoridade mais importante do mundo bruxo – 15 mil galeões;   
21 – Uma réplica da varinha de Merlin, feita em ouro, estritamente nas especificações da loja Ollivander's da época. Fantástica para colecionadores – 206 mil galeões;   
22 – Uma vassoura Firebolt personalizada último modelo e um jantar com Harry Potter no restaurante de sua escolha em qualquer lugar do mundo. Depois, o felizardo voará com Harry de vassoura para uma sessão privada de Quidditch a dois numa localidade secreta – 350 mil galeões;   
23 – Virar repórter do _Profeta Diário_ por um dia. As reportagens feitas pelo ganhador serão publicadas na edição de domingo – 35 mil galeões;   
24 – Os óculos de Harry Potter originais, colados com fita durex – R$ 42 mil galeões;  
25 – Passar um Haloween inteiro no mundo Muggle, no lugar que escolher, sem precisar esconder o fato de que é bruxo, com direito a um acompanhante e mais 10 mil galeões para gastar como quiser – 20 mil galeões;  
26 – Um caldeirão automático programado para confeccionar sozinho 15 poções populares, incluindo uma poção do amor. Não inclui ingredientes – 15 mil galeões;  
27 – Empréstimo de um vira-tempo autêntico, para ser usado numa viagem ao tempo sob a supervisão de uma autoridade do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia – 25 mil galeões;  
28 – Uma aula sobre como lidar com crianças encrenqueiras e os segredos de tira-manchas caseiros, com Molly Weasley – 5 mil galeões;  
29 – Desafio pinga-fogo de 10 minutos com Hermione Granger-Weasley, aluna laureada de Hogwarts: pergunte algo que ela não saiba! – 8 mil galeões;  
30 – Um retrato bruxo encomendado para o renomado artista Picassus Rembrandt – 15 mil galeões;  
31 – Uma coleção completa primavera-verão do ateliê Trapos Felizes de Hogsmeade para a família toda – 45 mil galeões;  
32 – Vale-logro no valor de 10 mil galeões para as brincadeiras das Gemialidades Weasley de Diagon Alley – 8 mil galeões

 

O Ministério da Magia urge à comunidade que participe dessa iniciativa. Se você tiver alguma contribuição a sugerir ou um novo lote a ser leiloado, mande uma coruja para o Gabinete do Ministro, ou use o feletone 62442, a fim de agendar a visita de um de nossos técnicos para uma avaliação do lote sugerido.

 

Ministério da Magia, 1° de setembro

 

Rufus Scrimgeour

Ministro"

 

 

**The End**


End file.
